


Fealty

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Loyalty, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot kneels to the king, not for the first time - and yet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbichicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/gifts).



The chamber is warm in the glow of the tapers. Lancelot had thought he knew what he would find there, but the sight makes him catch his breath.

The king laughs. 'Come now; this isn't so new, is it? You've knelt here before.'

Not _here_ , he would say, and cannot. Not with you, my king, stripped of all your royal trappings, and suffering me to presume to touch you, even - 

Never, when he swore fealty, had he dreamed of this, though God knows he had wanted it.

'My sovereign liege...' He kneels. It is not so very different, after all.


End file.
